Pass Out
by eatcatbuffet
Summary: As Naruto's fights with Kyuubi increase, so does his tendency to pass out. He always wakes up, hurt, confused and alone. How does this affect his and Hinata's relationship when one day he accedantally kills someone? NaruHina strong Hinata


**Author's Note:** So How is everyone? Bad news people! ( Especially you _Summerss_ ) My parents checked my documents and found my lemon files! ,A,

updates from my more recent stories will now be rare :C Also, I advise other writers to NEVER EVER EVER eat a _Giant White Magnum _while writing a story. I now have a terrible stomach ache and I'm not even half way through my ice cream X.X"

There's also an incredibly crappy animated version on my Deviant art file, if anyone wants to check it out. And By The Way, I don't write like Yoda, it's just a theoretical sentence!

**Chapter 1:**** He Knows Why**

**( Naruto )**

It was rather painful, ... walking, that is.

He knew why. Naruto frowned, his blonde eyebrows creasing in his forehead, some sort of determined confusion running through his head. He took in a ragged breath, inhaling sweet oxygen, letting it pass down his windpipe, going through his lungs, turning it into carbon dioxide somewhere in the progress between his lungs and heart. His heart pounded frantically, changing his new breath into fresh, living red blood cells, coursing through his body's blood stream. New, but dim, energy coursed through him, making him more determined to reach his goal before he collapsed. He also noticed that it was becoming increasingly more painful -agitated throat- to breathe. The reason? He also knew.

He dragged his feet that one inch further, and slammed his hand down on the door knob, turning it to the right and pushing it open with one last nudge of encouragement.

The door swung open, revealing his entrance hallway, the little lowered floor part showing a pair of female shoes. Thank God that they lived together, otherwise he would be- well ... he would be shattered in the morning.

He opened his mouth, throat still scratchy and agitated, his Adams apple hurting. "Ne, ... " He paused, wondering where she was, if he was loud enough, if she could hear him. He cleared his throat, inwardly winced, and called her again.

"Hinata ... " He paused for a short bit, rapidly inhaling fresh air for new energy. "Nee, Hinata .." He cleared his throat again, scowling. It shouldn't take that long for him to call her! It probably had to do with his raspy breath, how it felt like there was something obscuring his air pipe. He knew why it was happening. "Hinata, _it_ happened again."

Hinata instantly knew what was going on. He could hear her coming, running towards him, her bare feet making slapping sounds against the flat wood. She was a bit duck-footed, but he guessed that her footing had to be like that for her fighting style. He huffed a bit, coughing into his left hand, feeling a warm stickiness stay on his palm. He was still leaning against the door knob -with difficulty.

"Naruto! I'm coming! Hold on!" She shouted, running around the place. He could hear her, running into the bathroom, throwing open the medical cabinet, pulling out the large tub full of medical kit, grabbing a flannel, quickly dipping it in water... Her long pencil straight locks of midnight black hair whipping her in the face as she sped across the apartment. He heard her slam the med cabinet closed with a rather almighty _bang_. "I'm coming!" She yelled. She was dashing towards him with her arms presumably stuffed full of medical crap. He didn't need the med stuff, he needed _her_. Well, that's what his feelings were telling him, but his body was screaming for the painkillers that were clutched in her arms.

"Hurry!" He winced, rubbing his left hand across his chest, rubbing soothing circles, moving on down to his burning stomach. As if sensing his distress, Hinata called his name. "Naruto stay with me!" He needed to stay conscious, she needed to know where he was hurting, if he'd kille- If he'd gotten into trouble. He knew that. She'd seen it happen before.

The blonde ninja winced and suddenly felt light-headed. Nausea swooped over him, hitting him in the head like a burning ray of sunlight when he had a hangover. He could feel the tell-tale sign of unconsciousness swooning, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. He rubbed his head, shouting something through a blurred state of mind. "I'm about to faint.." He could see her shadow nearing him, dropping the med kit in front of herself as she sprinted towards him.

He couldn't remember what he'd shouted at her. He couldn't remember what happened after he fell into her outstretched arms, her final call of _"Naruto!"_ barely registering on his ears. Thunder rumbled up in the sky as it spontaneously started raining, sprinkles of water splashing into the front of the flat through the open door.

All he could remember was his dark indigo eyes rolling up into his head after futile resistance. All he could remember was slashing into rough bark, splintering under his powerful hands. The taunting whispers residing in his head, the stupid cat calls...

He knew why.

He knew all the reasons.

He knew the terms.

But screw that, he _didn't __**want**__**to**_ know them!


End file.
